Purple Summer
by Iris of Darkness2113
Summary: "Caesar could have honestly fainted at that point. His little girl wasn't so little anymore."


**It's been too long since I've written anything, so this popped into my head last night. It does center on Cosette's first cycle, but it also focuses on Caesar's reaction when he finds out. He begins to realize she's not a little girl anymore. Reviews are appreciated. If you don't understand what's going on, please go back and read "The Baby". None of the characters belong to me, except Cosette. I do not own POTA or the lyrics to purple summer.**

Cosette awoke one morning with her stomach aching. It wasn't a normal belly ache either; it was more in her pelvic region. She noticed a blood stain on her sheets and almost screamed. _This_ was what the older chimp girls had been talking about, meaning Cosette was going to have a baby! _I can't have a baby now!_ Cosette thought frantically, _I just turned thirteen! There was just a big battle! Father just lost Cornelius! No!_ There was only one thing to do: She had to hide this from her mother and father. As much as it pained Cosette to do it, she couldn't possibly tell them. It would break their hearts. Another wave of pain came forth, and Cosette groaned. She wondered what her baby would look like. What its gender would be. More importantly, when it was going to be born. Soon she imagined, judging by the pain.

 _Act normally,_ Cosette thought, _don't let them know about the pain or how sleepy you feel._ Cosette went downstairs for breakfast. "Good morning dear!" Caesar greeted her. Cosette managed a smile and response. "Hi father!"

"Did you sleep alright?" Lisa asked. "Oh yes, fine mother!" Cosette replied. "Good, I'm glad, Lisa said, "I thought you were still having nightmares about all the recent chaos." In all actuality, Cosette _was_ still having nightmares about Cornelius's death. She still felt in some way it was her fault. What she didn't know is that Caesar knew, and often came into her room when this was happening, and sat on her bed, stroking her hair until she was calm. It was something he used to do for her when she was younger, seeing it made her feel secure. Cosette ate her oatmeal even though she wasn't feeling good. She needed to feed her baby after all!

After breakfast, Cosette got to work on her chores like always, until she realized she was still bleeding. She quickly went to the bathroom to see just how bad it was. Cosette almost fainted. Blobs were coming out, and she figured that the baby was going to come any minute! "Oh please!" Cosette moaned, "Not now!" She quickly took off her panties and put on a new pair. Cosette had to do anything she could to stop the baby from coming. Maybe she could delay the process but how? Stay in the bathroom. It was the only way. No she couldn't. Cosette told her mother that she was tired and needed to lie down for a while. "Are you feeling alright, Cosette?" Lisa asked. Cosette could only nod in response. "You look pale dear! Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes mother," Cosette replied quietly, "I'm OK. I'm just feeling really, really, tired." Lisa didn't press the matter any further and let her daughter go sleep. Cosette slept for a good three hours, before she woke up and began to sob uncontrollably. Caesar heard this and rushed upstairs to see what his precious daughter was crying about. "Cosette, dear, what's the matter?" He asked as he sat on her bed. Cosette rested her head on her father's lap, still crying, she managed, "I can't tell you! You'll be disappointed in me!" Caesar smiled and shook his head. "Darling, you can tell me. I could never be disappointed in you." Cosette sobbed harder and Caesar rubbed her back soothingly. "You promise?" Cosette asked, looking up at him as though she were five years old again. "Yes, my girl," Caesar assured, "I _swear_."

"I'm going to have a baby!" Cosette finally blurted. She waited for her father to become angry, but instead he laughed. "Cosette, dear, you're not pregnant." "How do you know?" Cosette wailed, "You didn't see the blood!" "Blood?" Caesar asked, horror suddenly dawning upon him, "What blood?" Cosette pulled the sheets back, revealing the blood stain from earlier that morning. Caesar could have honestly fainted at that point. His little girl wasn't so little anymore. "Lisa!" Caesar called, "Could you please come up here?!" Lisa went upstairs and saw the blood stain. "Oh my." Lisa whispered. "Mother! I'm scared am I having a baby?!" Cosette cried. Lisa motioned for Caesar to leave the room, and Cosette reached out to him. "Father, why can't you stay?" Caesar cupped her face in his hands and wiped away her tears. "Cosette, I cannot stay because this is a matter between your mother and you. You know I still love you, don't you?" Cosette sniffed and nodded. Caesar left his wife to explain the facts of life to his daughter.

This was hurting him more than anything at the moment. First he loses his son, and to top it all off, a month after all of this chaos with Cornelius, the humans, and Aldo, his _baby girl_ begins to blossom into a woman. _She's not a woman!_ Caesar thought, _She's still a little girl! Isn't she?_ Caesar sighed and sat in his chair. He could barely believe what was going on. Caesar didn't know how long they were in the bedroom, but when Cosette came out, she seemed to in better spirits. "Err…Is everything alright now, darling?" Caesar asked cautiously. Cosette gave a genuine smile and nodded. "Everything's alright now father." Cosette said. Caesar wasn't so quite sure of that.

*LATER

"What happened Virgil?" Caesar asked, "When did she grow up?!" Virgil shrugged. "It is nature's way, Caesar. You knew she wasn't going to be a child forever." "What would you do in this situation?" Caesar responded. Virgil answered his question appropriately: "If I were you, I would consider spending more time with her now than ever. She's going to keep maturing after this. Cherish this time with Cosette, while you have it. It will go by far too quickly."

It was later in the night when Cosette approached Caesar, in the living room. "Cosette? What's the matter?" Caesar inquired. "I can't sleep father. May I sit up with you?" Cosette asked, timidly. "Of course you can, dear." Caesar said with a smile. A few moments later, he felt her crawl (or at least attempt to crawl) into his lap. "Cosette," Caesar chuckled, "You're rather big to be held, don't you think?" Cosette shook her head, and buried her face into Caesar's chest. "Mother said I was growing up," Cosette said, her voice somewhat muffled, "Is that true?" Caesar sighed. "Yes. You are growing up, my love." He responded. Cosette could not help but detect the sadness in her father's voice. "Father, are you sad?" She asked, peering up at him. Caesar found he could not keep his growing sadness from his daughter. "Yes, I suppose I am. After all, I just lost a son, fought a battle, and now it appears I'm losing my little girl." Cosette was confused. Why would her father say he was losing her? "But you haven't lost me father!" Cosette protested. "Never mind, my darling," Caesar replied, "Rest. You've had a big day."

"Father?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

Caesar was fully convinced at this point, no matter how old Cosette got, she would always be his little girl. He waited until she was sleeping, and carried back to her bedroom, wishing her a quiet good night.

" _A summer's day, a mother sings, a song of purple through the heart of everything. And heaven waits, so close it seems, to show her child the wonders, of a world beyond her dreams. The earth will wave with corn. The days so wide, so warm. And mares will neigh with stallions that they mate! Fouls they've born! And all shall know the wonder, of purple summer."_

-Purple Summer, Spring Awakening

 **I hope you guys enjoyed! Once again, please read "The Baby" first before this one! Please review!**


End file.
